


Do You Wanna Hunt Some Alphas

by Nanashi_Soldier



Category: Frozen (2013), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pack Feels, What Was I Thinking?, abuse of songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanashi_Soldier/pseuds/Nanashi_Soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Teen Wolf take on "Do You Want To Build A Snowman". Not completely a song, half short one shot half song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Wanna Hunt Some Alphas

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I was thinking by turning this into a short one shot. I regret nothing. I'm also terribly sorry for the feels trip.

Isaac paced back and forth outside the door. Derek wasn't coming out and he couldn't understand why. It worried him. Erica and Boyd weren't around much like he was. They didn't realize this wasn't normal. They didn't understand why Isaac would just stare at the door, wishing it would open.

So here the teen stood, hand paused in the air. He was debating knocking or not. He had been out here for a while, just trying to figure out what to do. He was sure Derek already knew this. So he decided to go for it.

"Derek?"

He finally decided to knock on the door. He had to try something to get the other to come out.

"Do you wanna hunt some alphas?  
Come on let's go okay?  
Staying inside is such a bore  
Come out that door  
I've been standing here all day!  
You used to be our leader  
You're acting like you're not  
I wish you would tell us why  
Do you wanna hunt some alphas?"

He pressed a little too close to the door, wanting the other to hear him. He ended up just smooshing the sound of his voice.

"Doesn't have to be an alpha."

"Go away, Isaac." Derek's voice filtered from the room, causing Isaac to frown and hunch over in defeat.

"Okay, bye." He trudged off to go entertain himself like every other day.

-

It had been a week since Isaac last attempt at getting Derek to come out of his room! He was getting worried. He noticed the elder male would come out when Isaac was at school or out with the others. But it wasn't the same. Isaac wanted Derek to come out when he was out. He wanted them to do things together.

So when he entered the home and saw that Derek had left his room while he was at school, Isaac rushed right to Derek's room and knocked.

"Do you wanna hunt some alphas?  
Or go play a little ball  
I think some company is overdo  
I started talking to that creeper down the hall!"

Isaac paused because he knew he was probably being heard, "No offense, Peter!" He yelled to appease the eldest werewolf. He wasn't even sure if the undead werewolf was around.

"It gets a little lonely  
all these empty rooms  
saying rhymes to pass time by"

Isaac crossed his arms and thought of one, "Plot hot Scott knot pot lot tot cot."

But there was no reply. Isaac just let his forehead fall against the door for a minute before he walked away.

-

Erica and Boyd left, it left Isaac devastated and trying to figure out what to do. Scott said he wasn't going anywhere, so it left Isaac to consider staying. He trusted Scott. He didn't want to take his chances with uncertainty.

Perhaps Erica and Boyd shouldn't have either. For the day they located their bodies, Derek locked himself back up in his room. Having him help search... It felt like things were getting better. But Isaac realized they weren't.

Everyone was gathered, trying to hold it together. But Isaac just brushed it aside to venture to that familiar door and knock gently.

"Derek? Please  
I know you're in there  
Erica wouldn't want it to be this way  
Scott says, "have courage" and I'm trying to  
I'm right out here for you  
Just let me in

God... we only have each other  
It's just you and me  
Derek... What are we gonna do?

Do you wanna hunt some alphas?"

He let his back hit the door and he slid down it, crying. He was lost and didn't know what to do. He didn't think Derek did either, but it felt better knowing that Derek was listening. That he knew how he felt. It made him feel less lonely.

"We'll get through this," the whispered reply barely heard as Isaac's tired body caved in to sleep. "We'll get through this."


End file.
